


X-Men/Sesame Street doodle #2

by ratcreature



Series: Mutants on Sesame Street [2]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Doodles, Elephants, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Oscar's trash can, Spatial Anomaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik visits Oscar's trash can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men/Sesame Street doodle #2

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil
> 
> Another scene from the XMFC/Sesame Street crossover in my head: Erik would visit Oscar's trash can, and maybe he and Oscar would bond over their misanthropic outlook. But the trash can would also feel really odd to Erik's metal sensing abilities, because it is larger inside than out, and Erik just can't figure how this structure works, and maybe it puts him a bit on edge, when the metal in his environment feels wrong. He probably wonders whether escaping through whatever kind of dimensional anomaly leading into "Grouchland" this is, is the monsters' backup plan should humans decide to round them all up (because of course the first thing Erik noticed, once he resigned himself to Charles dragging him into sets of singing monsters, is the complete lack of security and defensible positions).

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
